Phin Combat/The Early Thaddedon Wars (Game)
The Early Thaddedon Wars is a game about The Early Thaddedon Wars, a part of the booming game series Phin Combat. Storyline Prologue You, an expert military aircraft pilot, known by your last achievement in the last war, are flying in Tri State Airlines fight TRP5 heading to Phineasland. In the middle of the flight, when the plane starts to descend, you see two fighter jets closing in slowly to the plane. Not long then, when the two jets disappears from your visual, the plane abruptly banked, almost 70 degrees to the right, sending everyone shocked and flying in the cabin. Then not long after a loud crash is heard and the left engine bursted into thick black flames while your plane is descending rapidly. This leads to a believe to the two enemy fighters that your plane is destroyed, but it's not. Soon later, you landed safely at Phineasland International Airport and successfully abandon the plane. Just as you exited the airport, three people from the Phineasland Private Defense interrupts you from your holiday...because the skies of Phineasland is raging... You are taken to the main base in the southwest of Phineasland island and introduced to their commander general Phineas Flynn, and leader of the Phineasland Air Force general staff Ferb Fletcher. The same person that you encounter during your last combat. Then you signed a contract and took a tutorial flight right away. Just after the flight, they made a choice of hiring you as their lead pilot on every mission needed. Mission 1: Sunset Reports say enemy aircraft has been patrolling the southeast coast of Phineasland, blocking almost all aircrafts inbound to the airport. Your task is to eliminate the enemy planes before they got too close to the airport. Mission 2: Hacked Request from Phineasland's three primary defense islands spread through the base, and the third island, Base Enderport, which also doubles as an evacuation island, is under attack. Destroy all enemy naval units before they entered the port area. Mission 3: The Terror that Swept the Night Phineasland is under attack with some mysterious force. You reached just in time to an area where sparks start to ripple, and the Thaddedon appears. You will not be able to destroy the aircraft, but at least try it, before they shoot you down-or shoot the island down. Mission 4: Incursion 0000 hours and you are still airborne in the coast of Phineasland, when an unexpected wave of air fighters pushes in to the area, accompanied with a battalion of battle ships with anti aircraft capabilities. Destroy the enemy fighters and eliminate the ships as much as you can. Mission 5: Dawn 0510 hours. Everyone is safe tucked in bed but Phineasland's two other defender islands had fallen to the enemy. From there, enemy technicians can reset all of Phineasland's defend systems to backfire. Destroy the two islands before everything starts to destroys itself. Mission 6: Battalion 0700 hours. Everything seems calm and normal. You have just destroyed the two islands that fell into enemy hands. And just as you are tucking in for a cup of tea, the intels and radar operators informed you that a huge enemy battalion of ships-almost 50 of them, all heavily armed-are closing fast to the island. Eliminate them and make sure you return home safe. Mission 7: Interception You have successfully completed the last mission, and orders from Phineaslands's commander general has reached your ears. You are to refuel and reload at Danville's Waterfront Military Installation (the Tri State Tower) and proceed your way to a remote decommissioned base located somewhere in the Science Valley that has fell to Thaddeus's hands. However, reaching the base wasn't easy. A highly sophisticated radar net is established above it, so you need to maintain your altitude below sea level to not get detected and shot down. Destroy the enemy base and supplies, and destroy the Thaddedon, too. Mission 8: Way Back Home You have successfully destroyed the enemy base, but the Thaddedon is nowhere to be seen. Our radar reports say it was heading towards Phineasland in high speed. Second problem is, it was loaded with heavy armor and one of the most feared things ever invented: The SWBM Bomb. Five hits from that thing can turn Phineasland into a remote graveyard. And the Thaddedon is now running stealth with fighter escorts. Destroy the fighter escorts and eliminate what you can from the Thaddedon. Mission 9: Enderport 1500-Phineasland's main military base is raided again. As the news of the Thaddedon spread over the island, Phineas starts to evacuate it by using a tunnel under the ocean accessing Enderport base. Protect the tunnel from submarines and protect the ships exiting Enderport. Mission 10: N.S. Atlantis 1600-All rescue ships available in Enderport has set sail, but visitors aren't out of the woods yet. All available transport aircraft and ships has been occupied and set on course back to mainland. One of the worlds most sophisticated-and deadly-cruise ships has also docked. The N.S. Atlantis, or The King of the Ocean, is now loading visitors of Phineasland. And at this point your job gets a lot tougher. Enemy ships are still guarding around the area, and make sure the rest of the giant rescue vehicles exited the Phineasland bay safely. Mission 11: Thaddedon 1630-The Fearless Thaddeus and it's giant Airborne Fortress, Thaddedon, has arrived, with it's giant shadow casting 1/3s of Phineasland. Loading of the visitors to the N.S. Atlantis is not completed, but you have a chance to refuel and take off with the best fighter pilots in the world-Phineas, Ferb, Dill and Isabella. You are the lead of the squadron, and make sure the Thaddedon cannot even drop a single missile to Phineasland. Mission 12: The Grand Finale The Thaddedon has been overrun and is exiting the island airspace, but it shows no sign of retreating. We have safely managed to get everyone cleared off the island on time. The N.S. Atlantis , ready with 50 SWBM missiles and countless number of normal missiles, is ready to fight against the giant Thaddedon, with the same power. Your squadron is to provide close air support and make sure the N.S. Atlantis stays intact. Epilogue 1800-Everything ends with a single missile fired from Phineas's plane. It damaged the last SWBM launcher (eventually the biggest one) and set the Thaddedon off to flames. The N.S. Atlantis finally pays it all with a final SWBM blast, sending the Thaddedon, plunging from 15000 feet above sea level, splashing into the Atlantic. Victory was won by Phineasland. And awards fills up your tuxedo. And it's time to go home now, you set your very final view of Phineasland to it's skies, and by the help of flight TRP12, you are set home, after a day of conflict-the biggest conflict made out of jealousy, the world has ever experienced. However. Things are never tucked down yet. It was discovered that the Thaddedon crew is all still alive. And that means even more trouble is on your way... Extra Mission A (Unlockable by completing mission 1-4) Destroy all enemy air units Extra Mission B (Unlockable by completing mission 4-8) Protect Phineasland from all kinds of attacks for 10 minutes. Category:Fan-Fiction Videogames Category:Fanon Works Category:Phin Combat